


The hero Link slept for many years, and when he awoke...

by Evie_Thameskeepey



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Link (Majora's Mask) - Freeform, Link (Twilight Princess) - Freeform, Link's Backstories, Melancholy, Short One Shot, Talk of Suffering, Talking Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_Thameskeepey/pseuds/Evie_Thameskeepey
Summary: Link from the Ocarina of Time tries to learn why the Link from the Breath of the Wild appears so melancholy. Both wonder at the striking similarities and drastic differences between their experiences of suffering.





	The hero Link slept for many years, and when he awoke...

“Can you tell me, is something wrong?” the young hero, clad in green, asked the Link halfway between a boy and a man and dressed in blue. His hair, the color of grain obscured by shadow, was far subtler than the man’s own shock of brass-colored locks.

The Link in blue merely stared ahead. 

The Link in green sat beside him, searching his gaze. His eyes were as brilliant as his tunic, their expression blank, but for a hazy melancholy. The Twilight Link sometimes got a quiet, brooding sort of expression, and the little, masked one, when he did show his face, seemed to see too much of the world, or maybe something beyond. But this one was even quieter than the rest, and always sad. 

Finally the Link in blue spoke, “You might understand something of it, if anyone. You slept for a long time, didn’t you?”

The Link in green answered, “I slept for seven years, waking up to see the homeland of my childhood ravished. Seven years of life gone, I was only the mind of a boy trapped in the body of a man.”

The Link in blue nodded. “Something like that, almost.”

“What happened to you?”

The Link in blue turned to the other, his gaze lost, trying to hide its bitterness with a wry smile. “I slept for a hundred, and when I awoke, the land was empty of people, and I knew nothing about myself or the world.” 

The Link in green returned his gaze with sympathy.

“Does something terrible happen to me – to us – in the future?” 

The Link, who knew only the breath of the wild, turned his distant gaze beyond.

“I could not say. I don’t remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story -- I realized that while the Links differ greatly in backstory especially, they also share a surprising amount of elements and a darkness not often considered.
> 
> I really love the Breath of the Wild Link. I don't think he's always sad actually, but his experiences and amnesia must have caused him much sadness to be sure. I think he may be the most full and well-rounded Link, the most relatable, and the most beautiful.


End file.
